Trapped
by firetiger3
Summary: It was all their faults they were trapped in the freezer without any thick clothing. It was cold, no, it was freezing! But perhaps something good did come out of their time together. NaruSakuSasu, Oneshot. Rated for Sexual Themes.


It seems like I've been putting off my story, hasn't it? Maybe I have... But I hope this placates you while I'm working on my next chapter.

There are Sexual Themes, kinda a lime, but not really. Don't be disappointed if there's nothing too smutty for your tastes. But please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto.

* * *

Well, damn, it wasn't like Sakura _wanted _to be there. In fact, she's rather be anywhere else besides there (probably at work where she was supposed to be), but being trapped in a walk-in freezer with two other scientists wasn't exactly on anyone's to-do list either.

She told those idiots to hold the door open while she was looking for some DNA samples, but _nooo_, they had to come in and make fun of the semen samples (Or rather, Naruto making fun of them and dragging Sasuke along with him), leaving the door propped open with a simple bag of dry ice. But that of course wasn't heavy enough, so it slipped and trapped them all in there, in the freezing cold freezer with absolutely no way out. The lab coats they had on helped somewhat, but it wasn't very thick as it was just a thin layer of cotton.

What made it worse was they were taking the graveyard shift, no one else would be coming until morning, the janitor being the first of them all, most likely. But he seemed just to come and go, one day being there, the next day, gone without a trace.

Oh yes, Sakura had cussed the two idiots out for a good half hour or so until they were both practically shaking, or perhaps that was just the freezing cold finally setting in, she couldn't tell which.

And that left them where they were now, all huddled together on the floor, trying to conserve body heat. It would have been so degrading to let anyone see her in such a prone, weak form, but it wasn't like she could actually do anything about it.

They resorted to telling corny jokes to keep themselves entertained. "H-Hey teme..." the blonde one, Naruto, chattered, "Why d-did the c-c-cookie go to the do-doctor?"

Sasuke, the one whom Naruto was talking to, ignored to pestering blonde, arms consistently rubbing the sleeves of his thin coat.

"Oi, I a-asked you a q-q-question. At least have the d-decency to an-answer it!"

"Hn. Shut up dobe,"

"What was that!?"

"N-Not only dumb but d-deaf too? What girl wants to be with y-you?"

"Teme!"

"Dobe,"

"Just shut up!" Sakura interrupted from her huddled between the two fighting figures. She was at the end of her line, having been forced to listen to their constant bickering since they had gotten trapped only a little more then half an hour ago. After a few moments a silence, guilt seemed to strike her. "I-I'm sorry guys... It's just that I don't p-particularly like the cold and it's finally g-g-getting to me..." It was true, she preferred Summer over Winter anyday, but today, she supposed, was the day she was going to build some resilience to the harsh cold.

"It's a-all right, Sa-Sakura-chan,"

"Hn,"

That last answer Sakura got was less than ideal, but she wasn't complaining, it was all she would be getting out of the stoic Uchiha. The next few minutes were spent in silence except for the occasional chatter of teeth and the sound of friction of hand against sleeve.

In her mind, Sakura reviewed the facts, _'Alright, the freezer is kept at a consistent 45 degrees Fahrenheit... Will we even survive in that?' _Her mind reviewed the facts over and over, she eventually remembered an article she had read a while ago. Apparently, each human being was different, but on average a grown adult without protection, can survive around 0 degrees Fahrenheit for an hour before going into shock. So, if according to those statistics, they should be alright, they should be able to survive...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto began to violently sneeze from the sheer cold. It was obvious they were all freezing, they could survive, but hypothermia was also a possibility. Sakura reached out with shaky hands to grab theirs, her right hand found Naruto's while her left grabbed Sasuke's.

When they looked at her in confusion, she replied simply, "We need to conserve body heat, skin on skin touch is the best way," They seemed to accept it, or rather, none of them disagreed.

That seemed to work for a while, but it still wasn't enough to keep them warm. Soon enough they began to shiver again, they would need a new way to conserve heat.

Sakura shook her head with a small sigh,"This isn't g-going to work, we need a-another way to warm up. A-Any ideas?" She looked to both of them, mentally urging them to say something.

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't have any ideas, it was up to Naruto now.

"Well, I have an idea, Sakura-chan" Their gazes turned to the blonde who had just spoken up. Naruto looked to Sasuke and an unspoken message seemed to be passed through eye contact. He turned back to Sakura, "Well, we have an i-idea, but you'll have to r-relax for us,"

She hesitated for a few moments, she didn't exactly trust them, but right now she didn't care, as long as it succeeded in their main objective of retaining heat. She gave them a small, although slightly hesitant nod, "Alright I guess I trust you guys..."

With a shaky hand, whether from the cold or perhaps from nervousness, Naruto reached out and cupped the rosette's cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. The curious look on her face made him chuckle, mentally of course, she was naïve to romantic advances, both men knew that, perhaps today was the day they would change that. He gave her a smile before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, that had been her very first kiss. At least it wasn't taken by some ugly man, Naruto was a pretty hot piece of- wait, since when did she think that?

It seemed to take a while, but she eventually responded to the kiss, much to Naruto's joy. His hand wrapped around her waist while hers somehow found their way around his neck.

But of course we can't leave out our little Uchiha. He had made his way behind Sakura, hands slowly sneaking underneath the hem of her shirt while his lips attached to her neck, sucking perhaps not so gently and leaving a multitude of angry red marks.

* * *

The next morning, only a few hours later, the janitor opened the large steel door to the freezer. What greeted him surprised him greatly. There, in a small pile, were the three Scientists, clothed, but covered in mysterious white stains. The poor man quickly knew what it was and backed out, leaving the doorstop wedged underneath the large door for when they finally awoke.

And when they finally did, they had absolutely no regrets.

* * *

Confused at that last part? Well, the three had some hot, steamy SMEX. Then they put their clothes on again and fell asleep.

So... Ya likey? Hope you did!

firetiger3


End file.
